Clique Summer Camp
by Westchester-SuperGal
Summary: the PC is going to this exclusive summer camp for Cliques. What will happen when they face some of the coolest girls in the country? will they win and be the Alphas of Clique camp? or will they lose and be LBRs for life?


Hi, this is my first fanfiction, and I wanted to tell you please be nice to me in the reviews, if you dont plan to be nice, please dont review, but if you really want to, you can tell me how to improve my writing, but please it makes me sad ;( Anyways! I hope you like the FF!

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters you already own, I own the ones you dont, ahb-'!

********************************************************************************************************************

BOCD

the new green cafe

May 3, 12:15

Massie Block and her clique were siting in their usual table, #18. They had decided to be their last day together, so they ditched their boyfriends and were preparing themselves to go to their new fab meeting spot were they would held their last-day-in-eight-grade meeting. Obviously, it was the Creazin.

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire had found the Creazin while exploring the woods behind BOCD one day before school. After stepping in mud and microscopic dead animals, Dylan had stumbled over a metal thing. After helping Dylan up, Massie had looked closer and found out that it was a handle. She tried to open it but couldn't, so she and the rest of the Pretty Committee had cleaned the area around the metal handle and discovered a trap door. They opened it, and inside there was the most incredible room they had ever seen. The far wall was covered in beautiful graffitis, and the floor looked like grass, but was actually paint. The other wall was covered with parts of the outside of every handbag they had ever seen. The other wall was painted in black and white squares, and the last wall, the closest, was looked like someone had taken buckets of paint and just dumped them randomly all around the wall. It was so cool. They named it the Creazin because it was ah-mazin, but they didn't wanted to call it mazin, so the official name became the Creazin.

The girls had made it their hang spot and they ahd decorated however they wanted. They put in there everything they said they were going to put in "the room" at the beginning of the year, and way more. Of course, BOCD's bomb shelter was now the boy's locker room.

Kristen Gregory was jumpy. She had a huge secret and was about to leak the news in the Creazin, but she was afraid. Afraid that her friends wouldn't like her idea.

Alicia Rivera was nervous. She had major gossip, but the Spanish beauty was waiting to get her gossip points in the Creazin. She didn't wanted any LBRs to hear her and steal her spotlight.

Dylan Marvil was excited. She had a great idea for how the Pretty Committee would pass their summer instead of being separated again. She wanted to tell her friends so bad, but she would had to wait until the Creazin. Nobody else could know about it.

Claire Lyons was anxious. She was surfing through the web the night before and the blond had found the coolest thing ever. It meant the PC together this summer, instead of scattered across the globe, like last time. It would be a blast, she just had to figure out how to get her friends to agree with her. She would tell them all bout it in the Creazin....

Massie Block was thrilled. She had the perfect summer planned already, and that included all members of the Pretty Committee. She knew they will all love her idea, and she would make them Love it if they didn't. But how could they not? It was incredible. Perfect. It would set them in good foot for High School. High School. Massie's stomach got filled with butterflies. She quickly punched them in the shin. Those stupid butterflies weren't going to win. She already had, before the game had started.

"Girls" she signaled. The PC was shaken out of their thoughts. "It's time."

Without another word, the Pretty Committee rose and headed to the Creazin. It was time.

**********************************************************************************

Hope you liked it! If you didn't, please don't be mean on the reviews again I say. Mean reviews make me lose any interest in the story, and eventually I would stop writing. And believe me, this one is going to be BIG! So be nice, o be cursed!


End file.
